As My World Crumbled Around Me
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Leah Swallow, is Waterloo Road's football superstar. She has everything a 17 year old could possibly want, she's athletic, smart, pretty and has the perfect life until one day a tragic accident turns her world upside down and she gets ripped from her life of popularity and thrown into a life of responsibility...
1. Chapter 1

_Note: After finishing my last fic I felt inspired, so I've come up with an idea for another story. I hope you guys like it but if you don't then I can discontinue it. _

_Okay, so setting the scene a bit... This is going to be centred around a 17 year old girl called Leah Swallow. She's been a Waterloo Road student for a while, she's popular and the captain of the school's (mixed) football team. She's smart and pretty although a bit of a Tom boy._

_As always I'll have a few characters that will be in the centre; Nikki Boston, Tom Clarkson, Jack McAllister and maybe some of the others occasionally._

_Few changes to the main Waterloo Road basics, Nikki is my headteacher... Always thought she'd be ace if she was given more of a chance. Tom is her deputy and Christine is just another parent she's not a teacher._

_Leah's from Manchester but she moved up to Greenock with her family when the school moved and she's now in year 12._

_Leah Swallow, Eleanor Swallow and any other non-Waterloo road related characters are copyright to me._

_Hope you like it!_

(Leah's POV)

It was the first day back after the summer holidays. My first day as a year 12 student and to be fair I couldn't wait. Most people my age hated high school but to me it was my kingdom. I was the captain of the football team, a straight A student, I had amazing friends in Connor, Imogen, Kevin and Dynasty and a super hot boyfriend in my deputy captain, Jack McAllister. I was in the running for the head girl and had my choice of universities. I'd never been in trouble in my life. My life was great!

I got dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, shirt, tie, blazer and my black converse shoes. I sprayed my self with perfume and tied my long, perfectly straight brunette hair up in a ponytail. I slung my rucksack on my back, grabbed my football kit and rushed out the door to go and meet Jack. We met on the corner of my road everyday and walked to school together. We'd been together nearly a year now after he'd come to Waterloo Road from Havelock.

We walked down the drive holding hands and joking about. A car horn beeped at us making me jump and I turned to see Mr Clarkson's car. We moved to the side and he pulled down, winding down his window.

"Watch out, can't have my captain's losing the use of their legs a few weeks before the big cup final" He joked

"Don't worry sir, we'll be on form" I laughed

"Glad to here it. Practise after school tonight, remind the others please?"

I nodded and Mr Clarkson continued off to his parking space.

Inside we were met by Kevin and Dynasty, after I put my football kit in my locker... Kevin threw the football at me and I kneed it up in the air doing keepy upies as I spoke.

"Bit rusty there Kev, better get training before the big game" I grinned

He chuckled shaking his head gently at me.

"Tell you what? I'll show you how it's done?" I grinned

I kicked the ball down the corridor and ran after it. Once I caught up I dribbled it around the students that were hanging around. The boys weren't far behind me. I'd gotten around the corridor and I flicked the ball up behind me, but when I turned around the boys were gone. I turned around after my ball didn't fall back down when I was expecting to see Miss Boston stood there holding it.

"Leah Swallow, how many times? No football inside. You're gonna break something..." She said

"Sorry" I replied

She held out my ball.

"If I see it on the floor inside this building one more time today, it'll be staying in my office for the rest of the day, Understood?" She asked

I nodded.

"Can't hear you..."

"Yes, Miss"

She seemed happy with that and walked around me to continue her journey down the corridor. I shrugged it off and continued round to my form room. I'd never really liked Miss Boston. She'd been okay when I was younger but since we had all that PRU stuff she'd turned into a bit of a hard faced cow and I personally thought she was a bit up herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I apologise in advance if I put Tink anywhere, If I do it should say Leah. I just can't seem to stop thinking her name._

(Tom's POV)

After school I went out onto the field with the footballs and started setting up the nets. I didn't know who was more excited, me or the team? I couldn't remember the last time that Waterloo Road had made it to a cup final. Leah especially had put everything into the team, she'd spent every spare second she had making them stronger and thinking of new strategies. She was one hell of a player and that's why she was my captain. If she kept doing what she'd been doing then the other team wouldn't even be quick enough to see the dust cloud that Waterloo Road would leave behind when they stormed that pitch.

It didn't take long for the team to start coming out of the changing rooms, they started warming up until everyone was out. I looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Leah?" I asked

The team shook their heads and murmured a bunch of no's.

"Jack?" I asked

"No Sir, not seen her since lunch. She wasn't in English either"

Something was off, Leah had never missed a practise in two years. She played when she was ill, sad, happy, angry... I couldn't understand it.

Over the following days, Leah never showed up. Not for school, for lessons or practise. The team seemed lost without her but, that wasn't what worried me. I was worried about Leah.

On the third day that she hadn't turned up I went to Nikki's office. I knocked gently on the door before going inside.

"Tom, what can I do for you?" She asked

"It's Leah Swallow, I was wondering if her parents had called in or anything?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"She's not been in for days, I'm worried about her"

"I can give them a ring, see why she's not in?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea"

"I'll keep you posted" She said

(Nikki's POV)

Once Tom had left my office I went out to Sonya.

"Can you get me phone numbers for Leah Swallow and her mother please?" I asked

I waited beside her desk until Sonya found her file and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled

I went back into my office and sat down at my desk, opening the file and having a quick flick through. Perfect student, On the football team, top grades, a definite candidate for head girl. No problems at home that were documented. When I'd seen her the other day she'd seemed fine, it didn't make any sense...

I tried her mother's mobile first.

"The number you have called is not in service at this time" The network voice sounded at the other end

That was weird. Maybe they were having financial trouble or maybe she'd just changed her number. I tried Leah's home number but there was no answer. The last number I tried was Leah's mobile. After a few rings she answered or so I thought.

"Hi, this is Leah sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

"Hi Leah, it's Miss Boston from school. You've not been in for a few days, I hope everything is okay. Could you give me a ring back? Thank you" I said before putting the phone down.

I'd speak to Jack see if there was anything I didn't know and then I'd try going round there.

I walked round to history that's where Jack was in Audrey's class. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Can I have a quick word with Jack?" I asked

"Of course" Audrey answered

I took Jack outside the room.

"Have you heard from Leah? She's not been in school?"

"I've not seen her" Jack answered, glancing away from me

"Come on Jack, you two are joined at the hip..." I said "Listen I'm worried about her. I can't help her if I don't know what's going on"

"I don't know where she is" Jack insisted

"Okay, so you're happy for her to go down as truanting? That ruins her head girl application, it'll go on her uni reference and it'll affect her position on the team"

"Okay, alright" Jack finally relented "Her mum died. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. She was in a car crash... By the time Leah got to the hospital it was too late. She never even got to say goodbye, so just cut her some slack... She doesn't need this right now"


	3. Chapter 3

(Nikki's POV)

I pulled up outside Leah's house and walked up the path to the front door. I rung the doorbell and waited. It took a while but eventually the door opened and a little girl with blonde hair stood in the small gap.

"Are you from social services?" She asked in the cutest little voice I'd ever heard

I bent down a little to her height and softened my expression even more.

"No sweetheart... What's your name?" I asked

"Ellie Swallow" she answered

"Is you're big sister in?" I asked

"Lele's cwyin' again"

"Can I go and see her? Is that okay?"

Ellie nodded softly and ran back inside, I followed, closing the door behind me and she jumped on the sofa continuing to sing along to the TV. I followed the layout of the house round and walked up the stairs where I followed the sound of muted sobbing. I knocked on the door gently.

"Leah? It's Miss Boston from school" I said

I heard noises of shuffling and cupboards closing and the toilet flushed and then she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Well I'm fine. You need to go... My mum will be home from work soon"

"Leah..." I said sympathetically "Jack told me everything"

"What? How could he do that to me?"

"Don't be mad at him. I made him tell me" I told her

She seemed to realise something and rushed downstairs, I followed her and she picked Ellie up holding her against her side and looking at the street through the closed curtains.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" I asked confused

"Social services..."

"I haven't called anyone" I told her "I promise. It's just me"s

"Le-le you're scaring me" Ellie told her

"I'm sorry Ell" she said cuddling her before putting her down

(Leah's POV)

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Miss Boston asked

I nodded, leading her into the kitchen and motioning for her to sit at the table.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" I asked her

Miss Boston shook her head gently. "No thank you"

I sat down at the table opposite her.

"Why haven't you come back to school? We can help you through this?"

"I'm not coming back. I quit" I told her

"Leah, I know it's difficult right now but it'll get better. You're a bright girl and you're talented. Don't throw that away"

"It doesn't matter, I didn't want to go to uni anyway"

"You do. I can see it in your eyes... The disappointment" Miss Boston said

"Tough! There's more than me to think about. I don't matter, all I care about is making sure that Ellie is safe and that she's looked after. Sitting in a classroom all day everyday isn't going to pay the rent and put food on the table!" I told her

"It's not your responsibility to look after her Leah"

"Yes it is! What else am I supposed to do? Put her in care? Let her forget about me... About mum?"

"Maybe just for a little while? Until you finish your education and you can look after her properly? You'll be able to visit her on a regular basis"

"No. No, I'm not going to send her away to live with some strangers..."

"What about Ellie? What about what she needs?" Miss Boston asked

"I'm trying... Okay?"

"I know you are. But working in sleazy bars and waiting tables is beneath you. You might be able to just make enough money to get by... But you'll run yourself into the ground. You'll make yourself ill and you won't be able to cope. Then what?" She asked "If you let her go now, she'll be with people that want her and can give her what she wants and needs..."

"I want her..." I said

"I know... Come back? Get your A-levels? You can stay at the school house... Don't throw your life away" She pleaded with me

"I'll still be able to see her? You promise?"

"I promise. I'll sort it out myself"

I swallowed hard and hesitated, was I being selfish by wanting her to stay? Was she better off with someone else? Someone who could look after her properly... She was. I knew that, I just didn't want to lose her. But the truth was... Miss Boston was right. I couldn't look after her. Not the way she needed.

"You call them... I'll get her stuff together" I said, choking the words out

I went upstairs and grabbed her peppa pig rucksack filling it with a few of her toys. Then I packed her little suitcase full of clothes and took them downstairs leaving them stood by the front door.

It didn't take long for them to get here and when the doorbell sounded, Miss Boston went to answer it. I picked Ellie up with her stuff in my other hand, I handed the bags to the social worker who was stood on the doorstep.

"Ellie I need you to listen to me... You're going to go and stay with some nice people for a little while." I told her

"Why can't I stay with you?" Ellie asked

"I have to go somewhere too for a little while, but don't worry okay? I'm going to come and see you as much as I can"

Ellie wrapped her little arms around me, clinging onto me for dear life.

"I want to stay with you!" She sobbed

I carried her outside and down the path to the car, where I opened the back door. I had to peel her arms from around me and she screamed and cried as I did. I killed me to close the door and watch her drive away. I couldn't control the sobs anymore and they broke out of my chest. Miss Boston's arms found me before I could fall. I buried my face in her chest and cried as her arms tightened around me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Leah's POV)

I didn't really sleep that well, the night at the school house. It didn't feel right being in a different bed. I couldn't face eating with half the school while they stared at me so I skipped and went round to meet Jack earlier than usual. I didn't speak the whole way to school, I just had nothing to say. I kind of drifted away into my own world. I didn't feel close to anyone at the minute, no even Jack. I should need him the most now but I just didn't.

The day just passed by in a bit of a blur, I was in my classes but I wasn't IN them. Football practise went terrible, it was like I'd never played in my life. My head just wasn't in the game and I couldn't focus.

"Leah! What you doing!?" Someone shouted

"Get your head out of your arse and in the game!" Someone else yelled

"Back off!" Jack yelled

"You know what!? I quit! I'm done!" I threw the ball down in the mud "Find yourself a new captain"

"Leah!" Mr Clarkson called behind me

But I meant it, I was done. I was sick of everyone looking up to me and expecting things from me. It wasn't fair and I just couldn't do it anymore. I went inside and went to my locker to get my bag. All of a sudden this anger filled me and I started punching my locker door. I punched and punched, harder and harder, tears fell down my face as I did.

"Leah! Leah! Stop it!" Mr Clarkson said pulling me away from the locker

I didn't stop and began fighting against him but he wouldn't give in. The harder I fought against him, the tighter he held me to his chest until I just melted and sobbed it out. After I calmed down a bit he took me to his office and we sat around the round table.

"Miss Boston told me what happened... I'm so sorry Leah"

"Yeah well Miss Boston should keep her nose out" I told him

"She's only trying to help..." Mr Clarkson said "Listen, I know things are bad right now but I'm here any time you want to talk or if you'd rather speak to Miss Boston, she's here for you too"

"Everything was perfect and now it's just gone... What am I supposed to do?"

"You do whatever you need to and we'll pick up the pieces"

Later on, Mr Clarkson drove me back to the school house, I'd made it back for the one time I didn't want to make it back for. Tea time. I tried to sneak past and head straight upstairs but Maggie caught me.

"Leah, it's tea time come on..." She said

"I'm not hungry" I replied

"I do all the food for that school, you didn't have any breakfast this morning and you didn't have any dinner either" Maggie said

"I'm not hungry" I insisted

"It's not up for discussion, come on"

She forced me to go in to the dining room and I sat at an empty table staring at the plate of food. Eventually I gave up and rushed out of the dining room, bumping into Miss Boston before I ran out the front door.

"Leah!" Miss Boston called behind me

Still dressed in my football kit, trainers and hoodie, once I was clear of the steps I broke into a sprint and I ran until I thought my lungs would explode leaving my chest wide open. I stopped running along the side the beach and took a minute stood leaning against the railings. I stared at the sea for a minute... So peaceful. Gentle. Just like going to sleep. No pain. No heartache. Nothing.

The beach was deserted. I walked slowly down the stairs and across the sand, the water lapped at my feet as the waves rolled up the beach.

(Nikki's POV)

I stood on the pier looking for Leah, I'd lost her a few streets away but I couldn't see her. I walked up and down searching until I caught a glimpse of someone in the water, just for a second and then they were gone. At the last second I recognised the familiar colour of the shorts as the person fell. Leah! Shit! I ran down the stairs and across the beach as fast as I could, charging into the water and diving as soon as it was deep enough.

_Note: So things are bad for Leah at the minute... Will Nikki be able to help her?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Sorry if some of the chapters seem a little short, for some reason they say 800 and something words in my editor then when I upload it, it goes to 700 and something on the site... :S _

_Also any medical personnel will be from casualty, I apologise to the people that don't like casualty but whenever I write about medical stuff, casualty is what I picture._

(Nikki's POV)

It took a while but I found her, slowly moving towards the bed of sand that lay beneath the water. I wrapped my arm around her chest, just under her arms and swarm for the surface. I reached it, breathing in the fresh air rapidly now that my head was above the crashing waves. I pulled her back to the beach, where she laid lifelessly. I began pounding on her chest and blowing air into her lungs.

"Come on Leah" I said, breathlessly but I wasn't sure whether I was encouraging her or myself

I tried again and again, she was freezing and her lips were beginning to lose their colour. After the fifth or sixth attempt she coughed, spluttering water out of her lungs. I pulled her up into a sitting position and gave her sometime to get the sea water out of her system. She was sick a couple of times before I took her back to my car... Trying to warm her up a bit.

She sat in the front passenger seat, with my coat wrapped around her and the heat on full. I got my phone out of the door pocket and closed the door. I stood leaning against the outside of the door and called an ambulance. As much as she wanted to give up and stop fighting, I wasn't going to let her, she'd be giving up too much.

She leaned against the seat sideways, her face blank as she shivered, her lips were still a pale tinge of blue. She looked just as lifeless as she had on the beach, she didn't speak... Didn't move... Nothing until she heard the sirens getting closer. The sound seemed to shock her to life and a look of fear crossed her face. Luckily, she couldn't get out the car without passing me and she knew she didn't have the strength to get past me and then outrun me, so she stayed put.

(Leah's POV)

I didn't get why Miss Boston had called an ambulance... I was perfectly fine, thanks to her. Why had she saved me? She could have just walked away and pretend she hadn't seen anything? She'd ruined everything. I just wanted to be left alone, I didn't want doctors and everyone in my face. I could see the paramedics walking around the car and Miss Boston opened the door. The female paramedic knelt down in front of me, she had short blonde hair about chin length, tucked behind her ears.

"Hiya sweetheart, My name's Dixie. What's yours?" She asked, as she wrapped one of those foil blankets around me

"Leah" I said quietly

"Okay Leah, can you tell me what happened?"

"I walked into the water... Don't want to be here anymore" I said, my voice barely a whisper

I could look any of them in the face.

"Was she unconscious at all?" Dixie asked Miss Boston

"A few minutes, after I pulled her out. She coughed up a lot of water" Miss Boston answered "She was sick a couple of times too"

I shot her a death glare. Was she trying to make sure I got locked up?

"Okie dokey, well what we'll do is we'll take you to hospital. Get you checked over. Make sure you got shot of all that water..." Dixie told me

"I really don't need it, I'm fine. I just want to go home, I have school tomorrow"

"School will wait" Miss Boston said

I was beginning to hate her more every second I spent with her. Great, now I really had no excuse.

"Lets get you into the ambulance and we can go from there okay sweetheart?"

"I guess so" I sighed

I went to the ambulance with Dixie and after locking her car Miss Boston followed behind me. I was told to lay down on the trolley which was propped up a little bit. I tried to refuse but I was talked into it. She started doing weird tests on me as we set off, blood sugar levels, blood pressure, pulse etc. Then she started attaching leads and wires to me which made the monitor beep.

"What's that?" I asked

"It just means that your heart is going a little bit fast, nothing to worry about"

It didn't take up long to get to the hospital and they insisted I go in, in a wheelchair even though I told them I could walk.

"Who've we got?" Another lady asked approaching us

This one was tall is with huge heels and a chocolate brown bob. She was wearing a skin tight, navy blue pencil dress which fitted her figure perfectly.

"This is Leah Swallow, 17 years old. Taken in a lot of water, unconscious for a few minutes, body temperature is low, pulse is 120/40. GCS of 9, Sats 95%" Dixie said, handing her the paper work

I knew there was something else written down they just didn't want to say it in front of me.

"Hi Leah, I'm Dr Hanna" She smiled, then she turned to Dixie "I've got this, thanks guys"

Dr Hanna walked around the back of me and then suddenly I was moving again. I was taken to a cubicle and she pulled the curtain round to give me some privacy.

"Hop up on the bed for me please?" She asked

I climbed out of the wheelchair and onto the bed.

"Are you mum?" Dr Hanna asked Miss Boston

"No..." She seemed a little taken back by the question "I'm erm... I'm..."

"She's my headteacher..." I answered for her

"You can go and get a coffee or something if you want? We're probably going to be a while" Dr Hanna offered

Miss Boston nodded and looked at me. "You gonna be okay?" She asked

I nodded silently.

Once we were alone, Dr Hanna began doing more tests. She shone a torch in my eyes, then started listening to my chest before doing my pulse and blood pressure yet again. Then she did blood tests and scans.

(Zoe's POV)

She seemed pretty nervous and shaken up by the whole thing, It was my responsibility to have a bit of a chat with her to find out whether she'd benefit from me calling psych or whether she was just a kid that had made a mistake.

"What happened on the beach?" I asked

"I didn't want to be here anymore"

"So you did it on purpose?"

She nodded gently.

"What's going on to make you feel that bad?" I asked

"My mum died... About a week ago and I had to have my little sister put into care"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Leah! Leah!" A voice called from outside the curtain.

I looked at Leah in a questioning way, as if to ask her permission.

She nodded. "It's okay"

I opened the curtain and motioned for him to come in. The boy came over and straight away went to Leah, hugging her tightly.

"Babe what happened?"

"I fell in the water and banged my head" She lied

_Note: Reviews much appreciated. Thank you to everyone that has already reviewed :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I try and update as quickly as possible :) Someone suggested that they'd like to see some more Tom and I've come up with a storyline to include him more, but it involves a teen pregnancy and I know some of you don't like those, I was thinking something similar to what happened with Trudy and Finn but obviously with my own spin on it. And I thought I could bring up what happened with Chlo and Donte... And have Jack and Leah go to Tom for help? Like I said I know some of you don't like them so let me know what you want me to do? The majority vote wins._

(Nikki's POV)

When they'd finished, Dr Hanna came to see me. I'd been sat in the relatives room waiting and drinking coffee for the last hour or two. I had a feeling that Leah didn't want me in there... She sat down on one of the comfortable chairs beside me.

"I've spoken to Leah and I think she could definitely do with some support at the moment, we've got two options. The school house isn't practical, there are only a couple of members of staff to care for everyone, Leah needs someone's undivided support, 24 hours a day. Is there a relative she could stay with?"

I shook my head "The only family she had was her mum and her sister... What's the second option?" I asked

"The Parkview unit, it's a psychiatric unit for teenagers age 13 to 18"

I couldn't have her going in there, she'd go mad.

"What if she stayed with me?"

"It could work... But, you'd have to get her to agree to it" Dr Hanna said

"She doesn't really have a choice... It's me or hospital"

It was left to me to break the news after Dr Hanna signed the discharge papers. Leah agreed to come back with me but I think she was just desperate to get out of hospital. I drove her back to the school house and parked the car.

"Thanks for saying I could stay with you to get me out. I'll see you in school..."

"No Leah, I didn't say it to get you out, it's what's happening" I told her

"You can't make me do that!" She said, raising her voice slightly "Why bring me here then?"

"To get your stuff and yes I can because the doctors wanted to put you in a psychiatric unit and the only way you're not going in there is if you stay with me so it's happening..."

(Leah's POV)

I was going to give her the benefit of the doubt but she was like seriously going out of her way to piss me off. I got out of the car slamming the door and storming upstairs to my room, I could hear Miss Boston's voice downstairs as I laid on my bed. After about 15 minutes Miss Boston came up and walked in.

"Leah we're going whether you like it or not. I know it has been a tough day but you need to get your stuff together because we're going" She told me

I didn't move.

"Okay, you can either get your stuff together or I'll do it for you"

I sighed grabbing my holdall and small suitcase out of the wardrobe and started filling it with all my stuff. Miss Boston picked them up and carried them downstairs and after grabbing my school bag I followed. It was a short drive to Miss Boston's house and we went straight inside. Once I was settled in, I got called down for tea.

I sat at the table staring at the plate of lasagne, salad and garlic bread that had been placed in front of me.

"I'm not really hungry..." I told her

"Mrs Budgen told me that you haven't been eating and the hospital said your underweight" Miss Boston said "You need to eat Leah"

"Don't tell me what to do! And I don't care what some doctor says"

"Well you should, Leah your slowly killing yourself. You need to eat and you're not leaving this table until you do"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? You're not my mother, stop trying to be!" I snapped before storming upstairs


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Well no one has said they don't like the new storyline so I'm gonna go ahead and do it._

(Leah's POV)

I opened the window in "my room" and looked for an escape plan, luckily for me there was a metal drainpipe not far from my window, just a few feet away. I climbed out of the window and stood on the window still, holding onto the small ledge above the window. I shuffled as far to the end as I could and reached out for the drainpipe. I came so close to missing but I managed to grab it just about. I slowly made my way down the pipe until I reached the ground, then I ran until I was a few streets away from the house.

It didn't take me long to find a bus and I got off as close to Jack's house as possible. I knocked on the front door and waited. His mum opened the door, smiling.

"Hiya darling" She said giving me a hug "I'm so sorry about your mum"

I gave her a small smile "Thanks"

She moved aside letting me in.

"JACK, LEAH'S HERE!" She shouted

A few minutes later, Jack came down the stairs wearing his jogging bottoms and a grey t-shirt, barefoot. His hair was a perfect mess and he smiled making his eyes glitter when he saw me.

"Hey babe" He smiled, kissing me softly

"I'll leave you kids to it" Jack's mum smiled

Jack took my hand towing me upstairs, you'd have thought I hadn't seen him in weeks. I sat down on the edge of his bed slipping off my jacket and my shoes. I always kept clothes here and a toothbrush and stuff for when I stayed here.

"You okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah... Just been an awful day and to top it all I have to live with Boston" I smiled sarcastically

"I'm sorry babe... You wanna talk about it?"

"No... Can I just get a shower and then we can watch a film?" I asked

"Leah, are we gonna talk about what the doctor said?" Jack said

"Nothing to talk about. I told you I'd sort it" I told him

"I'm not going to make you do this alone..."

"Jack, I said I'd sort it and I will. Just drop it" I said, going into the bathroom

(Jack's POV)

Leah's phone rang again just after she got in the shower, it flashed up as a picture of a purple dragon and the name...

**BOSTON**

I clicked the accept button and put the phone to my ear.

"Leah? Where are you?" She asked, worried

"It's Jack Miss, Leah's here. She's safe... I think she just wants to talk"

"Can I talk to her for a moment?" Miss Boston asked

"She's just got in the shower, Can I get her to ring you in the morning?"

"It's okay, tell her I'll see her at school"

"Okay..."

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Look after her please"

"I will, I promise"

I put the phone down and locked it again

Leah didn't take long in the shower and walked back into my room wearing a set of my pyjama's which were way to big for her with damp hair. She climbed into bed and chose a film while I got changed and then I climbed in with her cuddling her tight.

She didn't last long though and was asleep before we were even 15 minutes into the film. In her slumber she'd rolled over facing away from me so I turned off the TV and the lamp and laid close to her back with my arm around her middle and my hand placed gently on her stomach.

The thought of me being a dad... It was a scary thought, but I'd only ever do what was best for Leah and my son... Or daughter... I'd never leave her to do it by herself, I was better than that her dad had died when she was a kid and mine had abandoned me when I was just 5 years old. There was no way I'd have that happen to my kid, I'd always be there for him/her.

My mum would go mad at first but she'd come round eventually and she'd be mad at me not Leah. We had two years left at school, we could put the baby in the crèche during the day then pick it up at night, she could move in with me or we could get our own place. Then when we left school I could work nights and watch the baby during the day while Leah was at uni. I'd make it work.

Life was about family. Work, Education, stuff you had, none of it mattered when we were dead, it's about the family that you leave behind and we had the chance of that now... I just had to make Leah see that.

_Note: Opinions? What do you think Leah should do? Keep it? Or sort it?_


	8. Chapter 8

(Leah's POV)

Jack woke me up the next morning with breakfast in bed, he brought me toast with chocolate spread and a cup of coffee. He set the coffee down on the bedside table and put the plate on my knee before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you but I'm not really hungry..."

"Leah... Come on, you have to eat something, you're p-"

"-Do not say that word!" I cut him off "And don't say the B word either"

"It's what it is!" Jack insisted

"Can we just not fight? Please?" I pleaded with him

"Fine, I won't say another word if you just eat one piece of toast? Please? You're killing yourself. And you're kill the b-... You're killing it. Please"

"Fine" I said reluctantly

I picked up a piece of toast, the voice in my head screaming at me not to do it, and took the smallest little mouse bite of toast. Chewing it for a second and swallowing hard.

Jack smiled and went off to get dressed, I scrunched up the rest of the toast, wrapping it in tissue and throwing it in the bin. Before getting ready myself, in my usual skinny jeans, skirt, blazer and tie. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail again.

Neither of us said anything on the way to school, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts and Jack couldn't seem to come out with anything that didn't contain either the B word or the P word. So we both settled for silence. It was like everything that made us, US was fading away. The fun, the excitement it was gone. Now all we did was fight... I was losing him. I could feel it.

(Tom's POV)

My form group was just leaving when Jack knocked on the door, I looked up at him. Up until break time today was my marking time so I didn't have a class. I normally just sat in my office. Something was different about Jack today, he wasn't his usual joker self.s He came in.

"Sir, can I talk to you about something?" He asked, his Scottish accent seemed less prominent when he was upset

"There's a class in here... Why don't we go down to my office?" I offered

Jack nodded softly.

We walked downstairs to my office and I motioned for Jack to take a seat. He sat at the round table in the corner, fidgeting. He wanted to talk, he just needed a little nudge.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He nodded.

"Things okay at home?"

"Yeah, fine" He answered

"Things okay with you and Leah?" I asked

I was close to both Leah and Jack, they'd been my team captain's for the past couple of years and we'd spent a lot of time training. I'd watched them become close and I'd watched them get together. You could see the love and care they had for each other, I believed that they'd be together for a long time.

Jack sighed deeply.

"You two had a fight?"

"Kind of"

"Broke up?" I asked

He shook his head, then out of nowhere burst into tears. He put his hand over his eyes resting his elbow on the desk.

"Leah's pregnant" He sobbed

I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It's alright Jack, It'll be fine. It's gonna be alright"

It took a couple of minutes, but he pulled himself together. I sat down beside him.

"Have you two talked about it? Decided what you're going to do?" I asked

"I've tried, she won't listen... She just says that she'll sort it and that she'll deal with it"

"So Leah doesn't want the baby. What do you want?"

"I want my baby, that's my son or my daughter. What's the point if you have a great education and a great job if you have no one to share it with?" Jack said

"You not thought about waiting until you're a bit older? Until you finish school?"

"I don't know what's going to happen I could get hit by a bus tomorrow... And I'd have nothing to leave behind. I can't let her get rid of it"

"My step daughter, Chlo got pregnant at your age, she was going to have an abortion but she couldn't go through with it. Donte, the dad wasn't the most academic... He didn't have much family, he wanted to keep the baby and Chlo didn't, she wanted to give it up for adoption"

"What happened?" Jack asked

"Chlo wouldn't listen, they fell out started fighting, Donte threatened to sue and it got really messy. Chlo got stressed went into early labour in the girls toilets... Then when she saw Izzie she couldn't go through with it. They got a house and Donte looked after Izzie while Chlo went to uni."

"Everything worked out for them?"

"Yeah, it did. But, I don't want to see it get messy for you two like it did for them. Just tell her how you feel and then give her a couple of days to get her head round it before you talk to her again"

"Will you be there? You know? When I talk to her?"

"Yeah, course I will"


	9. Chapter 9

(Leah's POV)

I got pulled out of Mr Windsor's French class by Mr Clarkson, second period. He took me down to his office where Jack was waiting sat at a table in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously

"We just want to have a little chat with you" Mr Clarkson said "Just have a seat..."

I sat down in a chair, with Jack to my right and Mr Clarkson to my left. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Just tell Leah what you told me" Mr Clarkson told Jack

"About what?" I asked

"He knows Leah"

"What?" I asked, shocked. I turned to Mr Clarkson "You know?"

"You don't have to worry okay? I'm here for both of you..."

"You can't tell Miss Boston" I told him

"I won't... But, I think you should. I think she knows what you're going through more than you think"

I turned my gaze back to Jack. "Well?"

"I want us to keep our baby. I've got it all worked out, we have two years left, we can put the baby in the crèche during the day, we can move in together. Then, when we leave I'll get a night job and look after the baby during the day while you're at uni and-" Jack was talking really fast and I couldn't keep up

"Wait... What?" I asked confused

"I want to keep our baby. I'd rather we did it together but if I have to I'll do it by myself" Jack said

"Oh you'll do it by yourself!? I tell you what then, go get yourself pregnant! You can get fat! You can have a baby! And you can raise it!" I shouted

"Leah just calm down a bit, getting stressed isn't going to do anyone any good. You two need each other more than ever"

"You know what? I really don't need this and I definitely don't need a baby. I had to put my own sister into care because I couldn't look after her. And you want us to raise a baby..."

"It'd be different. I'd be there..."

"Course you would." I said sarcastically

"It's already tearing us apart"

"I've got rights, it's my baby too" Jack insisted

"So sue me... I'm done talking about this" I said, standing up

I left Mr Clarkson's office, walking down the corridor tears streaming my face.

(Tom's POV)

I went after Leah, I felt sorry for her. The past week or so had turned her life upside down and mixed with all the hormones... I just thought Jack could of handled that better.

"Leah wait!" I called, jogging lightly down the corridor to where she'd stopped.

I walked round to the front of her, to see her tear stained face. I felt so bad for her. She needed Jack to be there for her but instead they were falling out over the baby. I held out my arms and she melted into them sobbing hard making dark blue patches on my pale blue shirt where her tears fell. She was just a kid that couldn't handle it all anymore.

"It's okay... It's okay..." I soothed her "Listen to me, you don't have to decide anything today. You've got time"

"I just don't think Jack gets that it's really bad timing. I mean with mum's funeral and Ellie and the hospital. I don't want anything else to go wrong. I don't wanna get attached in case something goes wrong and I end up losing it. I can't take anymore Sir... I can't..." Leah sobbed

"You need to tell Jack the truth"

She pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes.

"You heard him... He hates me" She said

"He doesn't hate you. He just wants the baby and from what you just told me. Sounds like you do too"

"What's it matter what I want?" She said "We've got no money, I'm living with my headteacher. Oh and I'm going crazy..."

"You are not crazy. You have me and Jack and Nikki. If you want your baby... Then we can make it work"

"How? I've still got a funeral to pay for and I don't have anywhere near enough saved up"

"We can sort it" I said holding her to my chest again and rubbing her back trying to reassure her


	10. Chapter 10

(Leah's POV)

I knew I had to tell Miss Boston I just didn't know how, did I have Jack there or not? Would having him there show as a united front or would Miss Boston kill him? I pulled out my phone and typed out a message to Nikki.

**Can Jack come for tea? L xx**

"Leah Swallow, I do hope that isn't a phone in your hand?" Miss McFall called

I quickly shoved my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

"No Miss" I said

"Don't you have a class to be in?"

"Yes Miss, I was just on my way. I've been with Mr Clarkson Miss" I said

"Why?" Miss McFall asked

Nosy bitch. What the hell did my life have to do with her!?

"It's Private Miss"

"Is there a problem here?" Miss Boston asked

"Certainly not, I was just asked why Leah here wasn't in class." Miss McFall answered

"Nosy cow" I mumbled, so only Miss Boston heard

"Well I'll be sure to find that out and deal with her appropriately. I've got it from here, thank you Audrey" Miss Boston smiled politely

Miss McFall pulled a face, sticking her nose in the air and walked off. Miss Boston turned back to me after Miss McFall walked off.

"I got your text, course he can" She said "Are you okay? You look a little off colour"

"I'm alright" I gave her a small smile "Jack and I just need to speak to you tonight that's all"

"Everything okay?" She asked the concern in her voice growing

"Yeah, I think so"

"Have you had something to eat today?"

"Yeah, Jack made me some toast this morning" I told her

She smiled at me, that seemed to ease the worry a little.

"I'm proud of you" She said

(Nikki's POV)

The end of the day came fast enough and Leah even let me drive her home. She seemed different today... More run down... Tired. Jack was coming round a bit later on, he wanted to drop his school things off first. When we got in I took my shoes off and put my stuff down and went into the kitchen to get a drink before I started cooking. I opened the fridge taking out a carton of orange juice and pouring it into two glasses.

Leah had gone to sit down in the living room for a minute, she looked exhausted so I didn't argue. I carried the glass through to find her curled up fast asleep on the sofa. I placed a fleecy blanket over her and left her. Everything she was going through was draining her, she needed it.

I woke her up about half an hour before Jack was due to arrive and handed her the orange juice. She sipped it groggily before going upstairs to get changed, a few minutes later she came downstairs dressed in a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a baggy jumper. Jack arrived not long after and I couldn't help but notice the frosty atmosphere between the pair.

I decided it was none of my business and continued cooking. I made tuna and sweetcorn pasta bake for tea. Leah sat at the table in silence, she ate a few pieces of pasta before pushing the rest of the food around the plate in an attempt to make it look like she'd eaten more. Jack and I talked a bit mainly about school stuff.

After Jack and I finished Leah put her fork down, exhaling as she did pretending to be full. I could see straight through it but I didn't want to get into an argument with Leah and embarrass her in front of Jack.

Jack cleared the plates away and we remained sat at the table for a short while after. Leah was sipping a glass of water which she tried to hold steady as her hand shook. When Jack came back he sat down and glanced at Leah.

"Miss, I... We need to talk to you about something" Leah said

(Leah's POV)

I was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen, Mr Clarkson said she understood what I was going through more than I realised. What did that mean? Miss Boston was a lesbian for a start, there was no way she could have kids unless she'd adopted in which case that was nothing like my situation. If I knew how she'd react, I could prepare myself... But I didn't and the fear of the unknown was just as bad as any other fear.

"Okay" Miss Boston answered "What's up?"

"I... I'm..." I just couldn't get the words out, maybe I should of let Mr Clarkson tell her after all

I looked at Jack, panic stricken for help. As I reached for his hand under the table, he took it and squeezed it gently.

"Leah's pregnant" Jack said

I couldn't even look at her as I waited for her reaction, instead I stared at the lines on my right hand which was laid on the table.

I didn't get the reaction I was expecting, I was expecting her to shout at me and tell me how irresponsible I was... But she didn't. She reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, squeezing it gently.

"Am I that much of a dragon that you couldn't tell me yourself?" She asked

I shook my head. "I thought you were gonna go mad" I said

My eyes were quickly filling with tears, I wasn't sure if they were sad tears or tears of relief...

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" She asked

"I want to keep it" Jack said

"What do you want?" Miss Boston asked me

"I wanted to get rid of it... But now? I don't know"

"Just be careful okay? Whatever choice you make, you have to live with the consequences of that choice"


	11. Chapter 11

(Leah's POV)

After Jack went home, Miss Boston and I sat on the sofa. Part of me expected her to fly into a rage now that Jack was off the scene. But, she didn't. She looked at me with soft eyes.

"Okay... Talk to me? Now Jack's gone. What do you want?" She asked

"I really don't know..." I replied honestly

"Well what are you thinking?"

"Ending it is off the cards, Jack wants it and if I try he's going to sue me. Adoption... I don't know. I don't want it to grow up and hate me one day and Jack wouldn't let it happen. As for keeping it, I don't know if I could raise a baby... What if I mess it up?" I asked

"Leah... Listen, there are no rules to being a parent. You just have to do your best with what you've got. You and Jack are good together. You're sensible and mature. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, everyone faces challenges when it comes to kids but I think you can do it, if you really want to"

"There's always another option..."

"What?"

"I give Jack the baby and I get on with my life?" I suggested

"There are consequences that go with that" Miss Boston said

"How do you know?"

"Because I did it..."

I was listening now. I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

"I've got a daughter, Eve... I was a little bit older than you, I was young and when I got pregnant, a baby wasn't something I wanted. I was going to have an abortion but her dad found me and begged me not to. We made a deal... I'd have Eve and he would raise her... And I stuck to it. Then last year she turned up out of the blue..."

"What happened?" I asked

"She found out the truth. Hated me for a while. But, I was lucky, she gave me a second chance. I regret the choice I made because I've missed out on 17 years of her life. I don't want you to make the wrong decision..."

"So you think I should keep it?" I asked

"I think you need to do what's right for you. You don't have to decide right now, I'll make you a doctors appointment and you can talk through the options with someone that knows what they're talking about."

I nodded softly.

"Whatever you decide, I'll back you. Don't worry about anything"

"It's just I've got so much to do, mum's funeral... I don't even know how I'm going to pay for that let alone a baby" I said

"Hey, what have I just said?"

"But why? I've done nothing but be a brat when all you've done is try and help me"

"You're going through a lot. I'm not taking it personally" She smiled

"Thanks Miss" I said

"There's one condition"

"What?"

"Enough with the Miss Boston. It's Nikki"

(Jack's POV)

After I left Leah's I called Kevin and Connor to see if they felt like a lads night, Kevin was having a night in with Dynasty but, Connor was going to come round. We spent the night playing xbox, eating rubbish and talking about my current situation, man to man.

"You sure you're ready for this man? I mean it's a baby..." Connor said

"Yeah, I just need Leah to see that we can do this" I sighed

"Well if it was Imogen, I'd prove it to her."

"How?" I asked

"By being there for her, showing he that you're not going to disappear. Getting a job..." Connor suggested

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Thanks mate"

After Connor went, I got online and found myself a job, working in a pub on evenings and weekends. Now I could support them both and I could prove to Leah that we could do this. I couldn't wait to tell her.

(Leah's POV)

The next morning I got up and ready for school as usual. I'd had such a good nights sleep and I felt ready to take on the world. When I got downstairs, Nikki was making breakfast of sorts... She had a bowl of fruit and a blender. As I stopped beside the table she placed a glass in front of me, a banana smoothie. I guess this was her way of making me eat without making me eat.

I didn't want to seem rude or get a lecture so I picked up the glass and sipped it slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

***** 7 Months later *****

(Leah's POV)

I was proud of Jack for getting a job and trying to prove that he could look after us but I was 29 weeks pregnant and for the last 23 weeks, I'd barely seen Jack except for at school and although I knew I shouldn't moan I felt like I was doing it by myself. I had to give up football to sit around doing nothing. Mr Clarkson let me help with the coaching but it wasn't the same as actually playing. Occasionally people stared on the corridors, but at Waterloo Road it wasn't really a big shock.

Nikki and Mr Clarkson had been my rocks, when Jack hadn't been around. In fact we'd been shopping for paint and furniture as time went on and this weekend we were going to put it all together, well Mr Clarkson was going to do the furniture while Nikki and I painted. I was starting to get a little bit excited but it just didn't feel right with Jack away all the time. It felt like he didn't love me anymore. The worst part was I knew this would happen...

So far Nikki had paid for and helped me get everything, Jack hadn't helped with any of it and I was so mad at him. He said we'd do this together.

After a while, I decided I was being selfish, he was working for us... Doing his best. I decided to ring him when he was on his break, I just wanted to talk to him. Hear his voice. The phone rang for a minute and then someone answered.

"Hi, Jack's phone?" A familiar Scottish voice answered

"Connor? Where's Jack?" I asked

"He's just gone to the toilet"

I could hear gunfire in the background.

"Connor where are you?" I asked

"At Jack's playing COD"

"Why isn't Jack at work?"

"He didn't tell you?" Connor questioned

"Tell me what?"

"They found out he wasn't 18"

"And he didn't think to tell me?" I asked stunned

"I'm sorry Leah I thought you knew"

"Not you're fault Connor"

"Connor, who's that?" Jack asked in the background

"Put him on please"

I heard hushed arguing and then Jack came on the phone.

"I don't even believe this. You were the one that wanted this baby! And yet I'm the one that's here with Nikki and Mr Clarkson about to do the nursery while you're playing Xbox! Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted down the phone before putting the phone down

(Tom's POV)

Nikki and I both looked at Leah questioningly, Nikki was in the kitchen at the time but the whole of downstairs was open plan. I walked closer to her.

"What happened?" I asked

"Connor is at Jack's playing Xbox" She said, the anger still trembling in her voice

I wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back and trying the calm her down a little bit.

"Come on sweetheart, calm down. I'll talk to Jack. Don't worry" I told her

"Why don't we go and get started?" Nikki offered

Leah nodded and went upstairs with her. I pulled out my phone and got Jack's number. It took a while for him to answer it and when he did his voice sounded uncertain.

"Hello?" Jack answered

"Jack... It's Mr Clarkson. What the hell are you playing at? What happened to wanting to do everything for this baby? Eh? Leah's stressing herself out over stuff that she shouldn't because of you. I suggest you get over here and sort it out"

"Sir you don't get it... It's taken over my life, I don't get any time to just chill" Jack replied

"Yeah? Well tough! Leah doesn't get any either yet she's here, painting a nursery, which she shouldn't be doing because you can't be bothered. You should of thought of all this before you got her pregnant. Man up and support your girlfriend and your baby!" I said sternly before putting the phone down

Jack was a good kid but right now he needed a kick up the butt and he needed to be the man that Leah needed.

I walked upstairs and helped the girls paint the walls, I didn't want to risk getting paint on the furniture so I decided to do it after the walls were finished. Leah didn't know if it was a boy or girl so she'd gone for cream walls with an animal border. After an hour of painting Leah, was getting tired and sore from standing up so long.

The doorbell rung downstairs and I went to answer it.

(Leah's POV)

I wasn't giving up, we were running out of time and the nursery needed doing. I wanted to get a big chunk of it done today and I wasn't going to let Nikki and Mr Clarkson do it all.

"Can I help?" Jack said from the doorway

I glanced to see if he was really there and then got back to painting. Nikki handed him a brush and he stood next to me painting the wall. He tried to give sort of a half hug but I pulled away.

"Leah..."

"Go to hell Jack" I told him and switched to the other side of the room with Nikki

"Leah, you've been in here ages. Why don't you go and put your feet up for a bit?" Mr Clarkson suggested

I wasn't arguing, I was done...

_Note: I'm still writing this one but I've just started a new fic. Bit of a different storyline to what I normally do. I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you thought. It's called "The Other Barry"_


	13. Chapter 13

(Leah's POV)

I went downstairs to get as far away from Jack as possible, I didn't want to see his face right now. I took a glass out of the cupboard and turned on the tap, filling the glass before taking a sip. At that exact moment, I felt a sharp twinge in my abdomen. It took my by surprise and I dropped the glass on the floor. It shattered on the laminate flooring, luckily missing my feet. I walked away from the broken glass a bit only to have to stop for another sharp twinge. Shit! Surely this couldn't be it. Maybe it was a false alarm?

I walked around a little more, heading for the stairs. The pain faded and I seemed to be okay...

"Nikki!" I called trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible, I didn't want Jack coming down "Can I borrow you?"

I heard footsteps and a few seconds later Nikki was in front of me. She saw the broken glass and quickly swept it up, throwing the shards in the bin.

"Nikki..." I said

"What's up?" She asked

I didn't get chance to answer before the sound of water splashing all over the laminate flooring like rain bouncing off the ground answered for me. Either I'd just wet myself or... Another sharp pain in my abdomen interrupted my thoughts, this one was more intense and I bent over a little, holding my breathe unintentionally. Nikki was at my side in a second.

"Don't panic okay? Everything's fine" She said it with such a calm voice that it was hard not to listen to her "Just breathe through it"

She got me sat on the floor in a more comfortable position and held my hand while she dialled an ambulance with the other.

"Hi, I need an ambulance, my daughter's having a baby." She said

There was a few other things and then she gave the address. I wasn't really paying attention I was trying to focus on breathing rather than the shooting pains. She put her phone on the counter.

"I'm going to go and get some towels I'll be right back" Nikki said

"No! Don't leave me! Please..." I begged

"Tom! I need some towels! Quick!" She shouted up the stairs

Tom came down a few minutes later, Jack behind him.

"What's going..." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw me leaning against the kitchen cupboard

(Tom's POV)

"This can't be happening!" Leah cried "It's not due for another 7 weeks! We're not ready! I'm not ready!"

"It's okay, It's alright... You're both going to be fine. We'll sort everything" Nikki told her

I looked at Jack, who was stood beside me looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Go and help her" I told him

"I don't know what to do!" Jack said

"How do you think she feels?" I asked "Just sit with her and tell her it's going to be okay"

Jack moved this time and sat on the floor, pulling Leah back in between his legs.

"Go away Jack!" Leah shouted at him

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you" Jack replied

It must have been the right thing to say because Leah took some comfort in his words and leant back into his chest, letting him hold her. She looked exhausted already and her face was covered with a thin blanket of sweat.

"I want my mum!" Leah cried

"I know babe, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? I promise"

Nikki held a damn cloth on her head to try and cool her down a little.

I didn't know what to do, it was like being with Chlo all over again. So, instead I went outside to meet the ambulance.

(Jack's POV)

I knew I'd been kind of a jackass lately but, I was here now when it mattered and Leah seemed grateful for it. She was completely burning up as she lay into my chest, exhausted. I hurt me to see her in this much pain, but it was all going to be worth it in the end.

"Come on baby breathe" I encouraged

Miss Boston continued to try and cool her down as she sobbed. I was so glad when the rapid response car got here. Finally a professional who knew what they were doing. She came in and knelt down in front of Leah.

"Hello, darling... What's your name?"

"...Leah..." Leah answered breathlessly

"Okay Leah, my names Sarah. I'm a midwife" The paramedic replied "Are you dad?" She asked me

I nodded. "Jack"

Miss Boston was holding her hand and keeping her cool while I tried to keep her comfortable. Sarah handed Leah a pipe that was attached to a thin gas cylinder.

"Just take deep breathes on that for me Leah"

Leah did as she was told and it seemed to help a little bit.

"Okay, sweetheart on the next contraction I want you to give me a big push for as long as I tell you to..." Sarah said

"What?" Leah asked panicked "I can't!"

"Yes you can babe, you can... I'm right here. I love you" I told her

She squeezed Nikki's hand tightly and when the next one came she pushed with everything she had.

"Good! Keep going! Keep going..." Sarah encouraged

"Come on babe, it's us forever. Our little family. I'm always going to be here I'll never leave your side. I love you so much" I encouraged

Leah was pushing for about 15 minutes but it seemed much longer before the tiny cried filled the air around us.

"Congratulations! You've got a son" Sarah smiled

She wrapped the screaming, little baby in a towel and placed him on Leah's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

(Leah's POV)

Nikki and Mr Clarkson backed off for a bit giving us some space with our son. It felt weird saying that... I had a son. I was a parent, we were parents. When the ambulance finally got to us, they took me and my son in to get checked over. Jack came with me and Nikki and Mr Clarkson drove in. It didn't take long for us both to get the all clear then I got to dress him in his first baby grow and change his first nappy. I dressed him in a white baby grow with a matching hat.

Jack and I spent a little bit of time coming up with a name and eventually we found the perfect name for our baby boy. I laid back in bed exhausted as Jack cradled our sleeping cutie for a while. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Nikki and Mr Clarkson were here. Nikki was sat in a chair, drinking coffee and Mr Clarkson was stood beside her.

"I got him a little present" Mr Clarkson said as he handed me a little silver sparkly bag

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" I smiled

I took the tape off and peeked inside the bag, before laughing. It was so cute. I pulled the present out and held it up. It was a tiny Waterloo Road football shirt and on the back was printed.

**McAllister**

"Thank you" I smiled

Jack handed him back to me and I rocked him in my arms.

"So, does the little champ have a name yet?" Mr Clarkson asked

"Well we figured that people call their kids Paris and London and Dakota. So we came up with the perfect name built from the two people that have done the most for us" Jack started

I was grinning away, I was just so proud of my son and he'd only just been born.

"Go on, tell them" Jack told me

"Meet our son and both of yours godson. Boston Thomas McAllister" I said

They both had a little chuckle about it and then they took it in turns to cuddle him. Looking at them all, here with me... My life was perfect. I had people that cared about me. A boyfriend that was finally perfect and a son that was adorable. Jack was right all along. We could do this.

**The End**

_Note: I know this story hasn't been as long as some of the others, I just don't want to make every story super long. Let me know what you thought? Did you like the name. If you're looking for a ReginaMills96 fix, then I've just started a new fic, "The Other Barry" So feel free to check it out. :)_


End file.
